Pokemon (Verse)
Main Points The Pokemon Verse used by Petrokovia has several aspects created by his own head-canon. These are some key points about it. 1. All Pokemon have human intellect/intelligence, and legally have personhood. Many of them have vocal cords similar to that of humans as well, meaning that many Pokemon have the capability of learning human languages (though it's similar to a person learning a foreign language; unless done very early on, it's difficult, so most don't bother). This has brought up some issues legally with Pokeballs and capturing wild Pokemon (see #2 and #3). 2. Legally, a trainer who wants to capture a Pokemon must have its permission to do so. Capturing a Pokemon without its permission is considered kidnapping and slavery, and is illegal. Many Pokemon will still battle a trainer, to test their skills to make sure its a trainer worthy of being their partner. And no, pokeballs don't do anything to "pacify" or "tame" a Pokemon. 3. Pokeballs are generally thought of as simply a means for simple travel (as some Pokemon may be too large, heavy, or otherwise find it difficult to travel across regions). Generally, unless a trainer is trading Pokemon, traveling, battling, or moving Pokemon through the electronic system (to and from a ranch), Pokemon are not kept in their pokeballs (doing so otherwise without a Pokemon's permission is considered rather cruel). 4. Unlike in the games, there is no set strength cap for Pokemon (i.e., no "Level 100") where further growth would be literally impossible, even in theory. However, the strongest non-legendary Pokemon tend to max out at around Large Mountain Level, with some mega evolutions maxing out at around Island Level. 5. As is canon in existing Pokemon lore, many "wild" Pokemon are jealous of Pokemon with trainers, due to the trainer Pokemon's strength and travels. As well as this, the relationship between a Pokemon and its trainer is usually of a team and a coach (when in battle) and of friends (usually). However, some Pokemon become very close to their trainers (such is the case with Gold and Ty, who act as adoptive brothers). 6. Mostly due to the integration between humans and Pokemon, many Pokemon have jobs and live in human society like anyone else (evidenced by Pokemon working at construction sites, as actors, etc.). Many of these Pokemon don't have a trainer, and just live like any human would. However, Pokemon rights have not fully caught up with human rights, and it is rare to see Pokemon in high-up positions. 7. Pokemon trainers generally don't have jobs, as they start out their training at the age of 10 or 11. Successful trainers generally go into a number of (paid) professions later in life, including Gym Leaders (or the Elite 4 or Champion), scientists, doctors, breeders, etc. However, the trainers generally will take up part time jobs in a town they stop in in order to make some extra money. As betting on fighting is illegal in the Pokemon World, trainers do not actually (normally) make money off of battles (unlike the videogames). 8. Pokemon Centers will give free healthcare, food, shelter, etc. to anyone who walks into their premises. Trainers often will take advantage of this on their travels (Gold himself has taken copious amounts of food before moving on to the next town, so he doesn't have to buy extra food for the journey). 9. The Elite 4 and Champions have some political sway, due to their power, and are generally regarded as advisors to the region's government, and have a main job (outside of the League) in the order of keeping the peace and assisting the police and Pokemon Rangers in their missions (hence why Champions and Elite 4 tend to stick their noses into everything that goes on). Gym Leaders have similar roles in their respective towns. Trainers technically are normal civilians, but it is not regarded as socially awkward for them to help out in dangerous situations (though they are expected to follow the directions of those in charge with better training for the situation). 10. Warfare in the Pokemon World has changed drastically compared to warfare in real life. War (how we know it) is almost nonexistent (partially due to the costs that it would have-A blastoise pretty much makes any tank a moot point, for example). Instead, due to heavy focus on trying to keep the peace, and due in part to more autonomy given to various areas, the world has mostly found peace and harmony, with no notable arguments between nations in the Pokemon World. However, if a disagreement does exist that can't be resolved peacefully, both nations call their 5 best champions, and have a large-scale battle between them, with the winner getting their way. There are some who complain about this system, and other systems have been proposed. However, military forces still exist as a last ditch measure, just in case (though most military members have other jobs, even in other regions). 11. Romantic relations between humans and Pokemon do exist, but are considered extremely weird (some more so than others). While there are no laws against it, it is a social taboo in many cultures. 12. Dialga, Palkia, Giritina, Kyogre, Groudon, Regigigas, Ho-Oh, and Lugia all have some kind of "Primal" form (Dialga/Palkia/Giritina/Kyogre/Groudon/Regigigas using Primal Reversion to achieve Primal Form and Ho-Oh/Lugia using Awakened Power to achieve Awakened Form). In a similar vein, Latias, Latios, Mewtwo, and Rayquaza can mega evolve, in Mega Latias, Mega Latios, Mega Mewtwo X/Mega Mewtwo Y and Mega Rayquaza, respectively. Tornadus, Landorus, and Thundurus all have secondary forms, and Keldeo has a second form based on its known moves. Kyurem has two different forms based on if it is combined with Reshiram or Zekrom (White Kyurem and Black Kyurem, respectively). Zygarde has a number of different stages (Cell, Core, 10%, 50%, and Perfect/Complete). Hoopa has different forms based on if it is bound or not. 13. Many higher-ups of the main villain teams (such as Team Rocket) generally carry guns or other weapons (concealed, of course), and work much more like actual criminal organizations than they do in the games. However, Giovanni, Maxie, Archie, and Ghetsis all have their own codes of honor, that keep them (and by extension, their teams) from harming children (at least not directly). Cyrus and Lysandre have no such code, but generally try not to resort to violence (at least not initially), as it brings too much attention to their operations. 14. There is some religion, in general. The fact that Arceus created the Pokemon multiverse and all of that lore is considered fact; backed up by more recent proof and confrontations with Arceus himself. However, the worshiping of Arceus or other Pokemon as idols isn't very popular. There are some sects, notably in Sinnoh, that worship Arceus, but for the most part, people in Gold's Verse are rather irreligious. Shrines from the past are still considered sacred, however, mostly because of their symbolism equating them to specific Pokemon (Lugia and Ho-Oh, for instance, are charged with the task of keeping natural order throughout Kanto and Johto, and are thus very respected by the inhabitants; While not worshiped, it is considered extremely disrespectful to desecrate the towers dedicated to them). Most real-world religions do not exist, as it has pretty much been proven fact that Arceus is the origin of the Pokemon World. 15. All Pokemon are capable of an ability called Synergy Burst; It is similar to mega-evolution, and provides a stat-boost like mega-evolution does (however, every stat is raised equally); For the trainer, it greatly enhances their mental capabilities, awareness, sight, and reactions, as well as improving their physical abilities to near-peak performance. Synergy Burst requires the Pokemon and trainer to have a very close bond, and has the drawback that it only lasts for two and a half to four minutes. However, it charges back over time-This charging time takes a different amount for each Pokemon, but is usually between ten and fifteen minutes. If a pokemon capable of Mega Evolution uses Synergy Burst, they will simply mega evolve for the duration of Synergy Burst (after which they will revert to base form, or stay in Mega form provided they have a mega stone); Aside from their mega form, the only benefits Synergy Burst gives a mega evolution are enhanced situational awareness and heightened reflexes. Synergy Burst surrounds the users (both the Pokemon and the trainer) in a searing red aura when they use it. A trainer can not use Synergy Burst with more than one Pokemon at a time. Legendary Pokemon, including Mewtwo, are able to Synergy Burst on their own (without a trainer), but non-legendary Pokemon must have a trainer who they share a very close bond to in order to perform a Synergy Burst. 16. Power Points (PP) are a limit set by the Pokemon League on how many times a particular move is allowed to be used in a League Regulated match). 17. The majority of Pokemon Leagues use the same rules format, though Johto and Hoenn are somewhat more lax, allowing almost any alteration to the rules, as long as it is agreed upon by both opponents and a League official (usually the referee). 18. The majority of the Pokemon Regions reside on a giant island in the Atlantic Ocean known as Aeustrana ("AY-uh-STRAH-nah"). In the map shown to the right (top), the following colors represent the following Regions: Red is Kanto (including the Sevii Islands), Maroon is Johto, Dark Green is the Orange Archipelago, Grey is Hoenn, Light Brown is Sinnoh, Dark Blue is Unova, Dark Brown is Kalos, Pink is Almia, Blue is Fiore, Purple is Halon, Green is Orre, Yellow is Ferrum, Dark Purple is Alola, Orange is Tahto, and Oblivia is a set of islands between Sinnoh and Fiore (too small to color). The map to the right (bottom) shown the continent of Aeustrana in more detail; Ferrum and Tahto are not labelled. The TCG Islands were made a part of Johto in 1921. For better scale, it should be noted that the continental Kanto Region (Kanto without the Sevii Islands) is 126,834.5 km2; Cinnabar Island itself is 3,068.5 km2. Unova and Alola are associated States of the United States of America, and debates are furious in both between full independence of full admittance into the Union. Kalos was a part of France until 1792, when it split off during the French Revolution, becoming an independent nation. 19. Pokeballs are able to capture almost anything that isn't human or an animal. However, there are some exceptions; Pokeballs are physically unable to capture anything larger than 50 feet tall in any direction, and likewise can not capture anything bolted/secured to the ground or another object larger than 50 feet in any direction. A similar constraint is put on weight/mass, as Pokeballs can not hold anything over a metric ton. Pokeballs have the physical capability to capture humans and animals just like Pokemon, but this function is suppressed in any Pokeball on the market, and black market Pokeball use is rare, due to its nature as one of the highest offenses of international law. There is a debate over the legal use of Pokeballs to capture Pokemon, and some countries (Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Iceland, Switzerland, and Estonia) have banned its use to capture Pokemon except as a police aid. 20. Real world animals exist, and are used and treated much the same as in real life. 21. In order to be a gym leader, one must be at least 15 years of age, and have had a normal trainer's license for at least 3 years; In the U.S., Western Europe, Australia, New Zealand, Unova, and Kalos, one must be at least 18, and have has a normal trainer's license for 3 years. There have been a few exceptions, but this is very rare. 22. The Kanto League's gym leaders are Brock, Misty, Lt. Surge, Erika, Sabrina, Janine, Leaf, and Blue. Leaf is a fairy-type leader (gym team is clefable, sylveon, togekiss, wigglytuff, and Mr. mime); After Blue's battle with Gold, he changed his type to ground, and made a new team for the gym (rhydon, kangaskhan, dugtrio, golem, nidoking, and sandslash). The Kanto Elite Four consists of Blaine, Loreli, Bruno, and Agatha. Red is Kanto Champion. 23. The Johto Elite Four consists of Will, Koga, Karen, and Lance, with Gold being the champion. The Kanto and Johto Leagues both have their headquarters on Indigo Plateau, but are two separate Leagues. 24. After the UN hearing on Pokemon rights and personhood in 1954, Pokemon were granted full personhood and protection under laws, equal to human beings. However, several institutions (such as Safari Zones) skirted around rights to allow people to capture Pokemon as sport, under the guise of being "reservations." However, many nations cracked down on this practice, and the last safari zone was closed in 2011. Safari Zones were turned into official reservations, national parks, and museums. The Kanto Region is notoriously conservative on Pokemon rights, and many in Kanto openly express the desire to recreate Pokemon zoos; In stark contrast, Johto is extremely progressive on the issue of Pokemon rights-It's very rare to see trainers in Johto keep their Pokemon in balls unless traveling, and even then they will commonly let their Pokemon walk around with them if they want. 25. By international law, the forced capture of Pokemon, forced fighting of Pokemon, or trading of Pokemon without the consent of said Pokemon is considered Pokemon abuse and slavery; This is punishable in the same ways as human trafficking, slavery, and abuse. Pokemon trading in general is illegal in several places, including Johto. Many places have laws deeming the keeping of Pokemon in pokeballs illegal, save for traveling, registering teams in databanks (such as the League Hall of Fame), and non-specialized healing. 26. The ownership of firearms without license in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, Ferrum, and the Orange Islands is illegal; In Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh, licenses may only be given to law enforcement, military, or other specialized government roles (such as intelligence agents). 27. While in most places, Trainers can obtain their Pokemon Trainer's License and begin training Pokemon at age 11 (Kanto and Sinnoh) or 12 (Hoenn and Johto; Johto has exceptions allowing for especially academically gifted/mature individuals to start a year early, with the express request of a Pokemon professor), Several nations, including Kalos and Unova, do not allow for licenses to be given until the age of 15. There are other nations that do not even have Pokemon Leagues, nor give out Pokemon Trainer Licenses. 28. While most nations that have Leagues only have 1 League for their entire nation, the United States has 50 (one in each State) that go to a nationals League (which is the League considered on-par with the Leagues in Regions such as Kanto or Johto), Russia has 11 (one in each timezone) that go to a nationals League in Moscow (on par with U.S. Nationals League), Argentina and Brazil each have 15, which go to a Nationals League on par with the U.S. League, and China, which has three Leagues, each on par with the U.S. Nationals League. Each of these Leagues works differently from the Leagues in Regions such as Kanto or Johto. The Lesser Leagues (i.e. US State-Level, Russian Time-Zone, or Argentina/Brazil's) hold a large tournament every year, and the finalists in each of these leagues are sponsored by the National League to collect badges from 8 National Gyms to challenge the National League. Each of the Leagues in China, and the Leagues in most other nations, are normal 8 badge Leagues that happen to span the entire nation. 29. The World Tournament is set up in such a way that every trainer involved faces every other trainer in a match. As these are considered official League Matches, if a trainer defeats a gym leader in one of these matches, they are given a badge (if they happen to obtain all eight badges of a particular League, they are of course eligible to challenge the Elite Four and Champion to a League match on a later date). A point is given for every victory, and the person with the highest number of points wins the tournament. In the event of a tie in points, a special bracket is made, and a traditional tournament is held to find the winner (while the rest are considered 'finalists'). The World Tournament lasts for five weeks, with each trainer having ten battles per day for six days of the week and one day off. The World Tournament is held every three years. 30. The majority of elite four and champions stay in their home region in order to focus on getting stronger specifically for their region in order to keep their title. However, this means that techniques and Pokemon used from other regions may easily throw them off-guard; This puts the majority of champions and elite four at a considerable disadvantage against more traveled/well-rounded trainers such as Red, Blue, Gold, Lance, and Cynthia. 31. Most Pokemon Leagues use the 8-Badges System. This system goes as follows: In order to challenge the League, one must gain the eight gym badges of the region. Anyone who gains all eight badges is allowed to go to the League Headquarters and challenge the League; It is estimated that less than 1% of all trainers who start their journey will obtain all eight badges, the most likely case being lack of commitment or training. In Johto, an average of 1,200 trainers set off to obtain badges every year, and an average of 5 trainers make it to the League; It is rare that anyone defeats the champion, as few are able to defeat all Elite Four members. There are other League-held bracket tournaments, but none of them allow for the winner to move on to challenge the Elite 4 or Champion for a title without the 8 badges. 32. Gym leaders have different copies of teams for challengers with differing amounts of badges. 33. Power Limiter/amplifier collars exist, and are most commonly used in the battle frontier to set a Pokemon's stats to level 50. They can limit a Pokemon's power down to level 1 or amplify it up to level 100. However, the only time it is legal to use the collars without the Pokemon's written permission is during lawful detainment (such as an arrest or while serving a prison sentence). Ones used by police also have a setting to disable the use of battle moves. Ones issued at the battle frontier do not have any form of lock, and may be easily removed. These devices are only legal to own if you are a gym leader, top-level professor, Elite Four member, champion, or have a special license which is almost always only given to battle frontier leaders/owners. The police-issue versions are only legal to posses if you are an intelligence agent, police officer, or detective. 34. "Evolution" refers to Pokemon Evolution, and is classified as a type of metamorphosis. What is known as evolution in real life is called "Biological Transmutation." 35. The majority of the regions are their own country, by technicality, but Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh are in a political/economic union called the Aeustranan Union; While they have separate governments, they use the same government system, have open-borders with each other (no passport or visa required), and use the same currency; The Aeustranan Dollar. 36. In Tahto, there were a group of tutors called the Maximum Specialists, who could raise a Pokemon's abilities to absolute peak in every way. Some Champions have met with them, notably Lance. 37. In addition to the Maximum Specialists, there is a different way a Pokemon can reach past its normal potential, and obtain peak attributes in each category. This would be through incredible training, constantly trying to push past it's limits. It is rare for any Pokemon to get stronger than Town Level, but most Elite Four members have Pokemon that range at City Level. 38. Sun Tzu's The Art of War is very popular among the various champions and Elite Four, as its lessons are easily applied to Pokemon battling. However, due to the age of the average trainer, the vast majority of trainers have never read it, or may not even know about it. The book helped Gold become Champion of the Johto League. 39. The League challenge comes with a time limit between obtaining badges; When a trainer has defeated a gym, and sets off, they have a specific amount of time (based on estimated travel time) to get to the next gym's town. If they do not make it in time, a missing persons report is filed by the League. This helps ensure the safety of trainers, and serves a secondary purpose; to help weed out weaker trainers who can't keep the pace. If a trainer wishes to end their League challenge or postpone their advancement, they may notify the League directly at any time (the phone number to call is on the back of every trainer license). If one does not get all eight badges in a row, they may still pick up from where they left off, at a later date. 40. Many Pokemon have similar lifespans as humans, though some mature faster or slower. Ghost Type Pokemon do not age at all. 41. A pokeball may hold another pokeball inside of it, as long as the second one does not hold an item or Pokemon. Likewise, any pokeball may hold bags or other non-pokeball items which hold other items in them. A pokeball may not hold a bag with a pokeball in it, if the second pokeball is holding an item inside of it. Thus, there is a limit to the usefulness of using pokeballs as storage devices. Also, a pokeball may not hold more than one separate living organism inside of it, except for symbiotic beings (such as mantine with remoraid attached, or a slowbro). 42. Pokemon which share an extremely close bond with their trainer can reach an altered Mega-Evolution-like form (i.e., Ash-Greninja), though these forms generally require a specific scenario to trigger them (Ash-Greninja needs to knock a Pokemon out first, Gold-Typhlosion needs to be in a life-or-death scenario, Red-Pikachu needs to maximize its speed via agility). Unlike in the games, this is not triggered by an exclusive ability, and is instead inherent in all Pokemon; It is still very rare, as the Pokemon and Trainer need to have a familial bond. The transformation has been linked to Synergy Burst, though the processes are slightly different; A Pokemon can still Synergy Burst while in this form, but the same rules apply as with Synergy Bursting Mega Pokemon. 43. The regions of Aeustrana have a high ethnic Japanese population through immigration. Johto has the highest ratio, with almost half of the inhabitants being of Japanese descent. Notes on Abilities, Moves, and Special Techniques Abilities Pokemon Abilities in this Verse affect non-Pokemon creatures as well, such as animals and people, and may affect any living thing (aside from true plants, in most cases). Weather-effects from abilities tend to only extend to several thousand meters away from the Pokemon. Arena Trap creates a barrier approximately 50 meters around the Pokemon, that opponents can not go through, keeping them from fleeing the battle; likewise, it interferes with an opposing Trainer's Pokeballs, keeping the Pokemon from being able to be recalled or switched out until incapacitated (or the Pokemon with the Arena Trap ability is taken out of the battle or knocked out). Moves It should be noted that any move that can be learned by a Pokemon in any generation, through breeding, leveling up, and move tutors (which were not originally TMs) are able to be learned by a Pokemon simply through leveling up. In some cases, special, event, or trading card moves are included. Pokemon are able to learn any TM or HM move they were able to learn in any generation as well, through the means of a TM (i.e., Gyarados can learn Zap Cannon and the elemental punches are still TMs). TMs are extremely cheap and plentiful, due to an underground black market for TMs and corporations mass producing them to break after one use (on purpose). HMs are much more expensive, as they can be used more than once. Psychic is also able to create defensive barriers similar to the move protect, but a substantially powerful move may be able to break it (i.e., it can't protect against something that would destroy a planet). It is able to allow Pi to encase others in the shield as a bubble, though it also can be broken. However, the most common part of the attack, the ability to lift an opponent into the air and move them around, can not be dodged. However, Pi cannot paralyze an opponent with it (i.e., Pi can pick them up and move their location, but can not stop them from using ranged attacks). Using this ability, one can slam an opponent into the ground with several tons of force, or pick something up off of the ground with ease regardless of weight. The ability to psychically lift objects has a limit, but it is not based solely on weight; it is also based on size (the area one needs to control to lift the object. For example: Pi could lift a 2,000 ton object the size of a car, but not a 5 pound object the size of the moon. The maximum sized object Pi and Melody can lift using psychic is about a large mountain, though using psychic for heavy lifting or on many things at ones wears on their minds rather quickly. A Pokemon's eyes glow purple when it uses Psychic. There is also a weight limit as well, which is noted in their lifting strength statistic as well as the size-limit; Most wild psychic types can not lift more than a car-sized object or 2,000 pounds at a time, though well-trained Psychic types may lift far more. Detect will give the user a period of time where they will be able to dodge any move, regardless of their speed, or if they can see the attack or foe. The move gives the user whatever amount of speed and reaction abilities they need in order to dodge an attack, but puts them in a trance-like state of high concentration on doing so, meaning their brain will only be taking in information useful to the battle. Generally, a Pokemon's eyes glow light blue when using this attack, but when dodging attacks requires more speed and reaction time than the Pokemon naturally has, their eyes glow pure white. Detect also can let the user tell the difference between the user of the move Double Team (or a similar technique) and one of their clones. It does not stop the effects of Perish Song or similar techniques. Extremespeed, when used through move combination, raises the user's speed by several stages. This move will bump a Pokemon's speed up by 25%; The minimum speed of this move is Hypersonic+. Double Team can be very useful to get out of a pinch, as the user may use it to get out of a hold, replacing themselves with a mere copy of themselves. The clones created are able to use attacks just like the real user, albeit to a weaker degree. The clones also vanish after being hit. Aside from being physically weaker and only being able to take one hit, the clones are exact copies of the user, and it is impossible to tell the difference without using a move such as detect or another identifying move; One would not be able to tell the difference by normal sight alone. Quick Attack is similar to Extremespeed in that it can be used to raise the user's speed or move quickly. However, unlike Extremespeed (which will raise the user's speed by a number of speed categories, no matter what their base speed is), quick attack's speed maxes out at Mach 2.5 (Supersonic+). One-Hit Knock Out moves will knock out any Pokemon in one hit should they land, kill any non-Pokemon entity with Continent-Level durability or lower, and will one-hit knock out any being with Multiversal+ Level durability or lower. OHKO moves will not affect Higher-Dimensional or Lower-Dimensional beings. These moves will fail if the target is more powerful than the user; This means while they have the potential to harm extremely strong beings, they most likely will not, as most Pokemon are not higher than Tier 6. The signature moves of the Creation Trio and other Legendary Pokemon can reach 3-A Tier Damage; As these moves can be used through Sketch, Mimic, or Metronome, any Pokemon than learns one of the latter three moves has the potential to cause 3-A level damage, however this is extremely unlikely. Mimic and Mirror Move will mirror the effects and power of absolutely any attack by any being, save for higher or lower dimensional attacks. The move Metronome turns into in roleplays shall be determined by this randomizer: http://thousandroads.net/null/metronome Special Techniques There are several special techniques used by extremely advanced trainers, most of which seems to be unique to their own style of battle. However, two techniques which were created by Gold and his team have become popular among other Champions and Elite Four as of late. These techniques are allowed in League Regulations, so long as all participants agree to allow them. The first is Move Combination. For example, one may combine Extremespeed or quick attack with their normal movements when they attack or dodge to boost their speed, or combine Mach Punch and Thunder Punch to create a Mach-Thunder Punch. This first example is simply a stat boost, and does not affect the main move used. The damage dealt from the second type of Move Combination (combining two moves as one attack) is altered; It is an average of the moves combined, and the accuracy is also an average. All of the secondary effects from all of the moves are added. However, this is a very difficult technique to learn, and only certain moves can be combined with each other (i.e., Thunderpunch and ice beam would not combine into anything). The second technique invented by Gold and his team is call Move Stacking. Move Stacking is using the same move multiple times at once; but only status moves may be stacked (i.e., stacking multiple Swords Dances or Double Teams together to get the effects of multiple uses instantly). It is easier to learn than Move Combination, but is still very difficult, and not all Pokemon are capable of pulling the feat off. Like all Pokemon have different IVs from birth, some may or may not even have the potential to Move Stack. The only Pokemon on Gold's team capable of Move Stacking is Ai, his Aipom. History The history of the Pokemon world is very similar to real world history. However, there are quite a few differences, which will be noted here. Beginning of the Pokemon Multiverse -No Fewer Than 14 Billion Years Ago: Arceus hatches from a single egg in the center of nothingness, and creates concept. He creates Dialga, Palkia, and Giritina in each universe, each with powers over Time, Space, and Antimatter respectively. Arceus eventually bans each Giritina to its respective Distortion World due to its destructive tendencies. Dialga and Palkia create time and space; together, they create the Big Bang in each universe. -4.7 Billion Years Ago: Arceus creates Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit. -4.5 Billion Years Ago: While the majority of planets in each universe form without any interference from Arceus, he decides to choose several planets in each universe-one being Earth in each universe-and create life. He begins by creating terraformers; Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza. Sometime shortly after terraforming Earth, Kyogre and Groudon begin fighting. Rayquaza helps to break up the conflict, and the two quarreling Pokemon sleep dormant in caverns. Regigigas is created to move the tectonic plates over time; For aids, Regigigas creates Regirock, Registeel, and Regice. Arceus creates Mew and several other species. What would become the Sinnoh Region is created around Mt. Coronet, and in the process, Stark Mountain is formed; Heatran is created. Arceus creates the Adamant, Lustrous, and Griseous Orbs, then goes to rest. Pre-History -300 Years Ago: Mew and the handful of first Pokemon species give way to other Pokemon life. Genesect, Kabuto, and Kabutops lived. -100 Million Years Ago: Aerodactyl, Archen, Cranidos, Lileep, and several other prehistoric Pokemon are widespread. -3 Million Years Ago: Earth's continents resemble their current configuration. -10,000 Years Ago: The last Ice Age occurs, seeing the rise (and subsequent fall) of the Mamoswine population. -Around 3000 B.C.E.: The magikarp species sees evolutionary changes leading to its weakness as a species; However, it becomes much more adaptable, able to live in almost any kind of water. -2500 B.C.E.: The first humans migrate to Aeustrana from North America, Greenland, and Europe. Ancient History -1100 B.C.E.: The Kingdom of Kalos is created. -Around 1000 B.C.E.: The Relic Items are created. The Kalos War occurs. -Around 500 B.C.E.: Relic Castle is built. -95 B.C.E.: The Aeustranan Empire is founded. -93 B.C.E. The Regis are sealed away. -5 B.C.E.: Hoenn is plagued by meteor showers, which create Meteor Falls. Natural energy springs up int eh world, waking Groudon and Kyogre. The two fight over the energy, and the Draconid people summon Rayquaza to stop the fighting, and soon the two Pokemon go back to their caverns to rest. -56 A.D.: The Aeustranan Empire begins expanding rapidly. -115 A.D.: Kingdom of Kalos falls to the Roman Empire (It would later stay as part of Francia and even later as part of France until 1792 A.D.). The Aeustranan and Roman Empires agree to non-aggression and begin trading culture, ideas, and material goods. -400 A.D.: The Aeustranan Empire ends its expansion. -505 A.D.: The strange writing at the Ruins of Alph and other similar locations are created. -900 A.D.: Scandinavians discover the Aeustranan Empire, and Denmark allies with them. -1005 A.D.: A large meteor creates the crater that Sootopolis City now is constructed in. Kyogre and Groudon reawaken and fight over the natural energy yet again, and the Draconid people summon Rayquaza. Rayquaza uses the power of the meteor to perform the first Mega Evolution, and easily quells the fighting once more. Spear Pillar is constructed in Rayquaza's honor, and it is prophesied that the event would happen yet again 1,000 years after. Modern History 1100 A.D.: The Aeustranan Empire collapses, giving way to several nations. Most of the nations of the former Aeutranan Empire turn isolationist, busy with attempts to conquer one-another. However, South Aeustrana continues relations with Europe for another two hundred years. 1123 A.D.: A disagreement between groups of Pokemon in Japan leads to a series of disasters, followed by a mass exodus from Japan to Aeustrana; The majority of Japanese immigrants arrive in modern-day Johto. 1215 A.D.: Xerneas and Yveltal released and stored life energy in the Earth, then went to rest. 1300 A.D.: South Aeustrana dissolves due to political instability, and becomes Kanto and Johto. During the dissolution of South Aeustrana, Minare and Ferrum take parts of South Aeustrana. 1305 A.D.: Brass Tower and Tin Tower are constructed, heavily influenced by Japanese architecture and the large Japanese culture in Johto. 1488 A.D.: The Pan-Aeustranan Wars take place. As a result, Minare collapses and becomes Tahto and Holon, the Orange Islands gain their independence, Fiye-Orren becomes Fiore, and the Coronian government is replaced by the Sinnoh government. It is at the end of these wars that the modern borders and nations of Aeustrana form. 1505 A.D.: Magearna is created. 1572 A.D.: Great Britain and the nations of Aeustrana become allies. As a result, they open trade and sign a mutual-defense treaty. Several thousands of British immigrants arrive in Aeustrana to escape poor living conditions and overcrowding. 1600 A.D.: By this time, English has become the lingua-franca of Aeustrana. 1605 A.D.: Azalea Town is struck by a drought; Slowpoke's yawning is said to have ended it (no proof of this actually exists). The move Toxic is invented by the Japanese; Soon, the technique spreads due to trade with Europe and Aeustrana. 1654 A.D.: English becomes both the most-spoken language and the official language in the nations of Aeustrana. 1679 A.D.: The Aeustranan Industrial Revolution occurs, and Aeustrana as a whole soon takes its place as one of the scientific and technological leaders in the world. 1715 A.D.: Parfum Palace is built. 1792 A.D.: Kalos gains independence from France. 1795 A.D.: After seeing the successes of the American and French Revolutions, and the independence of the United States and Kalos, democratic revolutions sweep across Aeustrana; Former monarchies begin falling, turning into capitalist democracies. 1854 A.D.: Many nations in Aeustrana adopt an open border policy, allowing immigrants from several other nations (notably the United States, Great Britain, Germany, Japan, and Korea 1855 A.D.: Brass Tower burns to the ground, killing three Pokemon trapped inside. Ho-Oh resurrects them as Suicune, Entei, and Raikou, while Lugia moves to the Whirl Islands. The first Pokemon League competitions take place. -1914 A.D.: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Orre, Almia, and Ferrum all declare permanent armed neutrality in response to World War I. -1925 A.D.: Modern pokeballs are invented. -1945 A.D.: The United Nations is created; Several meeting occur, and the nations of the world (disgusted by the actions taken in the World Wars) discuss how to achieve world peace. After several long meetings, a handful of large nations declare permanent armed neutrality. This creates a domino effect, leading to the majority of nations declaring such a state. Internal conflicts still arise in several former colonial nations, but without the Cold War and the resulting arms race, technical world peace is established. U.S.-Soviet (and later U.S.-Russian) rivalry is instead fully relegated to sports (including Pokemon battles at the World Tournament) and the Space Race (which is kept as a series of civilian projects). Another effect from this is the lack of a build up of nuclear warheads, and the subsequent banning of their creation, maintenance, and use by international law. The US and its allies refuse to trade with the USSR and its allies; this is known as the Period of Cold Economics. 1954 A.D.: UN Hearing on Pokemon Rights; Pokemon are found to universally be equal to humans on every mental level, and are given the same rights as a human. However, it should be noted that the hearing did not have any mention on pokeballs, whereas the Bill of Universal Declaration of Human Rights does. This remains a point of debate. 1964 A.D.: Johto passes the Economic Reform Bill, transforming its economy and basing it partially on SFR Yugoslavia. Johto leads the non-aligned movement in Aeustrana while Yugoslavia leads the non-aligned movement in Europe. 1978 A.D.: Kanto (and by extent the Sevii Islands), Johto (and by extent the TCG Islands), Hoenn, Sinnoh, and the Orange Islands form the Aeustranan Union; a political/economic union allowing for free travel between regions, and the use of common currency. 1991 A.D.: The Period of Cold Economics ends, as the Soviet Union dissolves. Contemporary History Note: There are two versions of this timeline used by Petrokovia. One is Gold-Centric, based on his run-through of Pokemon Heart Gold (the profiles for Red, Gold, Crystal, Giovanni, the Masked Man, and Lt. Surge are all based on this timeline, as are the profiles for their Pokemon), and another timeline that is Sun-Centric, based on his run-through of Pokemon Sun (The profile for "Dan (Sun)" is based on this timeline, as is the profile for his Pokemon). While the profiles are only for one of the timelines or the other, the information is the same for all characters except for ages (The ages of Red, Gold, Crystal, Giovanni, the Masked Man, Lt. Surge, and their Pokemon are all nine years older in the Sun-Centric timeline), and Sun has not traveled outside of the Alola Region in the Gold-Centric timeline. Sun's real name in the Gold-Centric timeline is not Dan (instead, it is Rick); Likewise, Gold's name in the Sun-Centric timeline is not Dan, and is instead Ethan. In both timelines, the current year is the same as the real-life current year. Gold-Centric Timeline 1988 A.D.: Cynthia is born. 1993 A.D.: Brendan and May are born. 1994 A.D.: Red, Blue, and Leaf are born. 1995 A.D.: Wally and N are born. 1996 A.D.: Gold, Silver, Barry, Hilda, Hilbert, Cheren, and Bianca are born. 1997 A.D.: Crystal, Lucas, and Dawn are born. 1998 A.D.: Nate, Rosa, Hugh, Serena, and Calem are born. 1999 A.D.: Cynthia begins her Pokemon journey. 2001 A.D.: Cynthia becomes champion of her home region. 2002 A.D.: Cynthia steps down from her championship position to travel the world; She gains some fame, challenging the Sinnoh Region. 2005 A.D.: Sun, Moon, Hau, and Lillie are born. Red, Blue, and Leaf begin their journeys at the age of 11; Brendan and May begin their journey at the age of 12. The events of Pokemon Red/Blue/Green/Yellow/Fire Red/Leaf Green and Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald/Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire start. Cynthia becomes champion of the Sinnoh Region. 2008 A.D.: Gold, Silver, and Barry begin their journeys at the age of 12; Crystal, Lucas, and Dawn begin their journeys at the age of 11. The events of Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal/Heart Gold/Soul Silver and Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum start. 2011 A.D.: Hilda, Hilbert, Cheren, and Bianca begin their journeys at the age of 15. The events of Pokemon Black/White start. 2013 A.D.: Nate, Rosa, Hugh, Serena, and Calem begin their journeys at the age of 15. The events of Pokemon Black 2/White 2 and Pokemon X/Y start. 2016 A.D.: Sun, Moon, and Hau begin their journey at the age of 11. The events of Pokemon Sun/Moon start. Sun-Centric Timeline 1979 A.D.: Cynthia is born. 1984 A.D.: Brendan and May are born. 1985 A.D.: Red, Blue, and Leaf are born. 1986 A.D.: Wally and N are born. 1987 A.D.: Gold, Silver, Barry, Hilda, Hilbert, Cheren, and Bianca are born. 1988 A.D.: Crystal, Lucas, and Dawn are born. 1989 A.D.: Nate, Rosa, Hugh, Serena, and Calem are born. 1990 A.D.: Cynthia begins her Pokemon journey. 1992 A.D.: Cynthia becomes champion of her home region. 1993 A.D.: Cynthia steps down from her championship position to travel the world; She gains some fame, challenging the Sinnoh Region. 1996 A.D.: Sun, Moon, Hau, and Lillie are born. Red, Blue, and Leaf begin their journeys at the age of 11; Brendan and May begin their journey at the age of 12. The events of Pokemon Red/Blue/Green/Yellow/Fire Red/Leaf Green and Pokemon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald/Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire start. Cynthia becomes champion of the Sinnoh Region. 1999 A.D.: Gold, Silver, and Barry begin their journeys at the age of 12; Crystal, Lucas, and Dawn begin their journeys at the age of 11. The events of Pokemon Gold/Silver/Crystal/Heart Gold/Soul Silver and Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum start. 2002 A.D.: Hilda, Hilbert, Cheren, and Bianca begin their journeys at the age of 15. The events of Pokemon Black/White start. 2004 A.D.: Nate, Rosa, Hugh, Serena, and Calem begin their journeys at the age of 15. The events of Pokemon Black 2/White 2 and Pokemon X/Y start. 2007 A.D.: Sun, Moon, and Hau begin their journey at the age of 11. The events of Pokemon Sun/Moon start. Partway through, Sun receives a Greninja from a family friend. After three months pass, Alola's Pokemon League is official. 2008 A.D.: Sun steps down as champion to travel the world, and Hau takes his place. Sun starts his journey at Kanto, following the path Lillie took. 2009 A.D.: Sun travels through Johto, and participates in a series of challenges in the Battle Frontier. 2010 A.D.: Lillie hears of Sun's mission to challenge each league, and decides to wait for him in Ever Grande City. Sun travels through Hoenn, and participates in the Battle Frontier there. He later meets Lillie again, and the two decide to travel together through the various regions. 2012 A.D.: Sun challenges the Sinnoh League. 2013 A.D.: Sun challenges the Unova League, 2014 A.D.: Sun challenges the Kalos League, 2015 A.D.: Sun challenges Hau to reclaim his position as Champion of Alola and wins in a close battle. Hau decides to travel the world as well in order to become stronger. Power of this Verse The Pokemon Verse, as imagined by Petrokovia, is a very powerful Verse that specializes in broken abilities and hax. Several abilities and moves allow for Pokemon to pull off feats allowing them to take on opponents that are several magnitudes more powerful than them conventionally; In addition to this, Most League Champions and Elite Four will posses Pokemon strong enough to level a city; Champions tend to have a handful of mega Pokemon, which usually sit around Mountain Level AP, though a few Megas reach Small Island. Elite Four and Champions' Pokemon can range anywhere between Supersonic+ to Massively Hypersonic or Massively Hypersonic+ in speed. Gym Leaders have different teams depending on how many badges a challenger has obtained, and can range between Superhuman to Small City Level AP and Peak Human to Hypersonic speed. Police and Pokemon Rangers may use Pokemon that range anywhere between Room Level to Large Building Level AP with speeds between Subsonic, Faster-Than-The-Eye and Hypersonic. An average League-Ranked trainer may have Pokemon ranging between Large Building Level and Small City Level AP with Transonic to High Hypersonic speeds. Attack Potency & Speed of Each Legendary Pokemon Arceus (Complete Physical Form/True Arceus; High Complex Multiverse Level (Omnipotent); Immeasurable (omnipresent)) Dialga, Palkia, & Giritina (Primal Form; Multiverse Level+; Immeasurable) Dialga, Palkia, & Giritina (Unsealed Normal Form; Multiverse Level; Immeasurable) Arceus (Incomplete Physical Form; Universe Level+; Infinite) Dialga, Palkia, & Giritina (Sealed Normal Form; Universe Level+; Infinite) Uxie, Azelf, & Mesprit (As a trio; Universe Level+; Infinite) Uxie, Azelf, & Mesprit (Individually; Universe Level; Massively Hypersonic) Rayquaza (Mega Form; Moon Level+; Sub-Relativistic) Deoxys (Moon Level to Moon Level+ (Attack Form); Sub-Relativistic to Sub-Relativistic+ (Speed Form)) Kyogre & Groudon (Primal Form; Moon Level; Massively Hypersonic+) Jirachi (Moon Level; Massively Hypersonic+) Regigigas (Primal Form; Moon Level; Transonic with Massively Hypersonic Reactions) Mewtwo (Mega Forms; Multi-Continent Level Level; Sub-Relativistic) Zygarde (Perfect/Complete Form; Multi-Continent Level; Sub-Relativistic) Xerneas & Yveltal (Multi-Continent Level; Sub-Relativistic) Rayquaza (Base Form; Multi-Continent Level+; Massively Hypersonic+) Kyogre & Groudon (Base Form; Multi-Continent Level; Massively Hypersonic+) Manaphy (Multi-Continent Level; Hypersonic+) Regigigas (Base Form; Multi-Continent Level; Superhuman with Massively Hypersonic Reactions) Heatran (Multi-Continent Level; Superhuman with Massively Hypersonic Reactions) Regice, Regirock, & Registeel (Multi-Continent Level; Massively Hypersonic) Shiny Genesect (Large Continent Level; Sub-Relativistic) Phione (Large Continent Level; Massively Hypersonic+) Ho-Oh & Lugia (Awakened Form; Large Continent Level; Massively Hypersonic+) Zygarde (50% Form; Continent Level; Sub-Relativistic) Black Kyurem & White Kyurem (Continent Level; Massively Hypersonic+) Reshiram, Zekrom, & Kyurem (Continent Level; Massively Hypersonic+) Ho-Oh & Lugia (Normal Form; Country Level; Massively Hypersonic) Mewtwo (Base Form; Small Country Level; Massively Hypersonic) Mew (Small Country; Massively Hypersonic) Genesect (Small Country Level; Massively Hypersonic) Cresselia & Darkrai (Small Country Level; Massively Hypersonic) Victini (Large Island Level; High Hypersonic) Tornadus, Landorous, & Thundurus (Therian Form; Large Island Level; Hypersonic+) Tornadus, Landorous, & Thundurus (Base/Incarnate Form; Island Level+; Hypersonic+) Articuno, Zapdos, & Moltres (Island Level; Massively Hypersonic) Latias & Latios (Mega Form; Mountain Level; Massively Hypersonic) Volcanion (Mountain Level; High Hypersonic) Zygarde (10% Form; Small Mountain Level; Sub-Relativistic) Average w/ Mega (City to Large Mountain Level; Hypersonic to Massively Hypersonic) Four Member, Average w/ Mega (City to Small Mountain Level; Hypersonic to High Hypersonic) Keldeo (Resolute Form; City Level+; Massively Hypersonic+) Hoopa Unbound (City Level; Massively Hypersonic) Average w/o Mega (City Level; Supersonic+ to High Hypersonic) Four Member, Average w/o Mega (City Level; Transonic to Hypersonic) Zygarde (Core; City Level; Sub-Relativistic) Latias & Latios (Normal Form; Large Town Level; Massively Hypersonic) Celebi (Town Level; Massively Hypersonic) Suicune, Entei, & Raikou (Town Level; Massively Hypersonic) Keldeo (Normal Form), Cobalion, Terrakion, & Virizion (Town Level; Hypersonic+) Pokemon on Mt. Silver, Rumored (Town Level; Supersonic+) Leader, Average w/ 8th Badge Challenge Team (Multi-City Block Level; Transonic to Hypersonic) Trainer, Average w/ Mega (Large Building to Multi-City Block; Supersonic+) Pokemon on Mt. Silver, Confirmed (Large Building Level; Supersonic) Hoopa Confined (Large Building Level; Massively Hypersonic) Trainer, Average w/o Mega (Building Level; Subsonic+ to Supersonic+) Zygarde (Cell; Building Level; Sub-Relativistic) Leader, Average w/ 1st Badge Challenge Team (Wall to Room Level; Superhuman to Subsonic+) Trainer, Average (Wall to Room Level; Superhuman) Characters Red -Red's Pokemon Gold -Gold's Pokemon Crystal -Crystal's Pokemon Giovanni The Masked Man Lt. Surge